Shape of my heart
by Megnove
Summary: Sulle note dei Backstreet Boys. Riflessione su quel che si è dentro e fuori e sulla necessità di essere sinceri con chi ci ama. I primi tre pensieri sono di Takeshi, gli ultimi due di Hayato.


**Shape of My Heart**

_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become_

Guardami. È questo che sono ora.  
Questo volto di mostro, questa maschera d'insetto.  
Un eroe che compie prodigi incredibili… ma che proprio per questo non si può più considerare un uomo.  
E il volto d'uomo che c'è sotto la maschera, che un tempo era il mio… quello che ancora mostro a te e agli altri come una facciata… non mi appartiene più, per quanto lo desidererei.  
Oh, certo, partecipo a eventi mondani, m'interesso di scienza… parlo con molte persone. Passeggio con te… ma non è questo quello che sono. È soltanto una recita. Qualcuno si è accorto che ho smesso con le corse in moto. Pensano che abbia finalmente messo la testa a posto, ricordandomi del mio ruolo nella società. Invece… è perché non si accorgano di quello che sono capace di fare… e perché ormai quella che era un tempo la mia passione non significherebbe più nulla, per me.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Mi dico che non hanno modificato la mia anima, solo il mio corpo. Ma è inevitabile. Quando muti fisicamente, muti anche DENTRO. Ci sono sensazioni che non posso più provare… il brivido del pericolo, la sfida di mettermi alla prova. Perché adesso posso vincere senza sforzo prove per cui un essere umano dovrebbe allenarsi tutta la vita. E la paura della morte. Non la provo più, neanche quando sono nel pieno della battaglia. Paura di cosa accadrebbe al mondo se morissi, sì. Ma non paura per me stesso. L'istinto di sopravvivenza, che porta ogni creatura a difendere la propria vita… cosa diventa un uomo, senza? Più di prima? Oppure meno di prima? O entrambe le cose?  
E man mano che cambio anche dentro… sento di riuscire a comprendere sempre meno gli altri. Le loro paure, la loro fragilità…  
Proprio come loro non possono comprendere completamente me. Neanche tu… per quanto ci provi. Ci sarà sempre un muro, tra noi. Avvicinandoti a me, soffriresti. E non voglio che tu soffra.  
Finirò per dimenticare completamente la mia umanità? Per diventare freddo e sprezzante verso coloro che possono sanguinare e morire, mentre io guarisco da ogni ferita in pochi secondi? Finirò per perdere anche la sensibilità al dolore e la comprensione verso gli altri? Allora sarei un mostro come quelli che mi hanno reso così, e dovrei essere distrutto. È questa la mia paura.  
Non lasciatemi dimenticare. Vi prego. Aiutatemi a continuare a sentirmi umano…

_Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war  
Touch me now, don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

È questo che sono dentro, ora.  
Un intrico di carne e fili, sangue e circuiti elettrici. Guardo la mia immagine ricostruita al computer per trovare i punti in cui ripararmi, e vorrei tanto distogliere lo sguardo. Ma allo stesso tempo non ci riesco.  
Coloro che potrebbero comprendermi sono miei nemici. A coloro che difendo… non appartengo più. Non sono di nessuna delle due specie… di nessuno dei due mondi. Sono condannato a una solitudine che nessuno può condividere, per il resto della mia vita.  
E continuerò a combattere… sempre da solo…  
Anche a costo di diventare ancor meno umano di quel che sono…

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Sono stato violato. Catturato durante una delle mie inchieste, perché ero arrivato troppo vicino a scoprire qualcosa di compromettente su di loro. Risparmiato perché hanno visto in me qualcosa di utile che potevano sfruttare invece di distruggermi… la mia agilità, la mia intelligenza. Trasformato in qualcosa che odio essere con tutte le mie forze, controllato mentalmente per essere usato ai loro scopi contro l'unico che aveva il potere di abbatterli… quello che ho aiutato a uccidere. Quello che mi ha salvato. Grazie a lui sono tornato ad essere me stesso. Ma gli è costato tutto ciò che aveva.  
Come potevo non promettergli di prendere il suo posto? Continuare a combattere anche per lui… e permettergli di vivere ancora attraverso di me?  
E poi, c'è forse qualcos'altro che potrei fare con questo corpo?  
Voi non sapete nulla. Non vi ho detto nulla per non mettervi in pericolo. Ammirate l'eroe che adesso sono diventato io. Cosa pensereste se ve lo rivelassi?  
Probabilmente dovrei smettere di frequentarvi. Io… non ho il diritto di provare dei sentimenti per te. Né per nessuno. Non potrei mai farti felice. Anzi, potrei farvi prendere di mira e coinvolgervi nelle mie battaglie. Dovrei soltanto inventare una scusa e andarmene.  
Ma il tempo passato con voi… è l'unica cosa che mi fa sentire ancora quello di prima. Ancora umano.  
E se non ho il diritto di amare… ho ancora meno quello d'ingannarvi, non è vero?

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart..._

Non so perché l'ho fatto… presentarmi a voi in questo modo. Per confortare lui… per vedere la tua reazione…  
O forse solo perché non potevo più sopportare di farmi vedere per quello che non sono più.  
Speravo che tu non mi credessi? Speravo che reagissi come hai reagito? Perché in questo modo anch'io non avrei più dovuto dubitare di te? E non avrei dovuto dirti la verità sul mio conto? Sì… eppure… quanto sollievo ne ho provato.  
Guardami. È questo che sono.  
Un eroe acclamato fuori… per imprese che non sono neanche tutte mie… e un povero _uomo_ dentro, che teme di essere respinto da te.  
Non ho potuto salvare la vita di tuo fratello. Nonostante lui si fidasse di me più di chiunque altro. Ti ho mentito. Non sempre mi sono comportato bene con te e con altri. E sono stato costretto a fare cose di cui non vado fiero…  
Ma non ti ingannerò più. Non posso.  
Puoi accettarmi? Stare al mio fianco così come sono?  
Chiedertelo è la prova più difficile per la mia forza sovrumana. Eppure, di fronte ai tuoi occhi consapevoli, chino la testa e in silenzio aspetto. Mi sento messo a nudo, privato di ogni mia maschera. Ti sto davanti col mio cuore umano.  
Avrò il coraggio di affrontare la tua decisione. Quello che chi è venuto prima di me non ha avuto.  
È l'unico modo che ho per essere davvero ancora me stesso.

_I'm lookin' back on the things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
And keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_  
–Backstreet Boys


End file.
